Strength
by JustLieForMe
Summary: Jerome has moved on with Joy, leaving poor Mara in the dust, but will a partnered project bring the two back together? Or will a new couple prevail? I have two accounts-JustLieForMe and INeedALife1. I've switched their names. Hope there's no confusion. JARA. Review your ideas, they're really helpful!
1. Chapter 1

It was 12 o'clock and Mara was growing restless unable to sleep. She'd been lying in bed for hours trying to fall asleep. Deciding it was no good, Mara decided to go downstairs and grab a midnight snack. She tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs quietly and stopped until she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She tiptoed closer and lent against the wall by the kitchen, trying to make out what they were saying. She soon recognized the voices of Joy and Jerome.

" Jerome please believe me! It wasn't my idea! She made me do it!" she heard Joy plead," I really, really like you Jerome." her voice dropped to a whisper and Mara had to strain her ears just to hear. There was silence and Mara peered her head over the wall to find Joy and Jerome kissing. Forgetting her midnight snack, with tears in her eyes, Mara ran up the stairs in pure astonishment and betrayal.

Years, she thought as she lay in her bed, Jerome had said that he'd liked her for two whole years before they had dated and now it looks like she had meant nothing to him. She meant absolutely nothing to the love of her life, he'd cheated on her and now he was downstairs kissing her best friend. Was it something I did, she thought, was I not good enough? She immediately felt extreme regret for giving Mick up. He'd done nothing but treat her like she was a queen, but she gave him up. She's a terrible person, she thought, that's why Jerome left her. And Joy-she couldn't believe her best friend did this to her. She glanced over at Joy's empty bed and decided that she could no longer share a room with her anymore. **(A/N: I don't remember who rooms with who in the show so for this story's sake its Mara, Patricia, and Joy in one room and Willow, Amber, and KT in the other.)**

* * *

The next morning:

Nearly everyone was gathered around the dining table at breakfast making small, sleepy conversations. Joy and Jerome were seated at the head of the table acting like the new couple they were. Mara, who was at the end of the table, got up in disgust, grabbed an apple, and started to head off to school. Joy gave her an apologetic look, but then went back to eating chatting with the others. Willow, though, got up and followed her.

" Mara, wait up!" the orange-haired girl called out. Mara heard her and slowed down, though she didn't turn around.

" I don't want your pity, Willow." Mara told her in a slightly angered tone and kept walking forward.

" That's not why I'm here, Mara," she stopped running," I know how you feel-I mean he cheated on me too. And even though I'm with Alfie now, it still hurts." Most of the time, Willow acted like a crazy person and never knew what was going on but, at times, she would grace everyone with her helpful, wise advice that made up for her strangeness. It was quiet, and all that could be heard was the chirping of birds and the sounds of cars passing by.

" It's not just that, Willow!" Mara stopped and turned around, with an exasperated sigh," I just can't believe Joy would do that to me! She knows what he did to us and she still likes him! After everything we've been through," she paused, her voice quivering,"I never thought I'd lose her to a boy... Jerome for that matter."

She finally looked at Willow, sadness clearly evident on her face.

" Oh Mara," Willow sighed, wrapping her arms around her friend. They stood there in the middle of the grass on the path that led to school.

" I really love him." Mara whispered, tears now evident in her voice.

* * *

Mara had cleaned herself up after her breakdown with Willow in the morning and was now seated in Biology. Sweetie had just announced that they would be paired up for a partner project.

" Your project is to collect a total of 10 different specimens of bacteria from your homes. You must identify what type of bacteria it is and where it came from. This will count for your final grade." he announced to the class," And I will be picking your partners-according to your house. There will be no changes! KT you will be working with...Edison." The two Americans smiled and high-fived each other.

" Patricia you are with Alfred. Miss Millington you are partnered with Fabian. Joy you're with Willow." Mara closed her eyes, knowing that her name and partner would be announced next, and the last person in Anubis house left was.." And finally Mara you will be partnered with Jerome." Jerome's eyes grew wide and Mara kept her head down at her desk. The bell rang and class was dismissed.

" This project will be due in one week!" Sweetie called out as everyone began exiting the class. Mara's mind was racing, how on earth was she supposed to face Jerome and do this project with him. She was so not over him and it will take a lot of strength to get through this.

* * *

**I'm not much of a writer so I'm not sure if this is any good. Just please review what you think/want to happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

".So you're partnered with Mara." the small brunette stated blankly.

" That I am." Jerome replied shortly, raising his hand to brush his fringe out of his eyes. The two awkwardly sat together, both not touching their lunches.

"Just, uh, go easy on her, yeah? You did put her through...a lot." Joy's piercing brown eyes quickly scanning his face for any signs of emotion. There was only more silence. She grabbed his hand forcing him to look her in the eyes," Promise me, Jerome."

" I know, I know." Jerome assured her," It's not that big of a deal. Knowing her she'll probably do all the work herself." Joy at first smiled at this, but then smacked him in the arm. He smiled back, but then instantly felt a pang of guilt, for it was the first time he had ever directed any of his jokes and sarcasm towards Mara. She was the only one that never got that side of him. She had always brought out the best in him, he smiled, thinking back of all the things they did together last term, his blue eyes sparkling, but that was all over now. It was all his fault and now he was beginning to feel immense regret.

" Hello," Joy said in a sing-song voice waving her hand in his face," Earth to Jerome."

" Oh, yeah, uh I totally agree." Jerome lied snapping out of his reverie.

" Oh really, then what did I say?" she asked him. He laughed and gave her his signature smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. She did not notice this and smiled back, wrapping her arms around his lean form.

* * *

Jerome waltzed into Joy's room without knocking expecting to find Joy. but instead he finging Mara.

" Mara! What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice raising an octave. Mara was kneeling beside her bookcase carefully stacking her books into a box.

" This is my room," she stated as she turned to the door to glare and him before turning back.

" Riiight.." he trailed off, nervously rubbing the back of his neck," What are you doing with those boxes?" She sighed looking up again, hastily tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear, though it kept falling back. He smiled, remembering how she'd constantly do that whilst studying until he properly pushed it back for her himself. He resisted the urge to reach over and do it again.

" I'm trading rooms with Patricia."

" Oh..." he said not bothering to ask why, for he very well already knew," Well since I'm here..when do you want to start the project?"

" I suppose we can start it tomorrow, then." Silence.

" Great..well I guess I'll be, uh, leaving now.."

" You do that." He swiftly exited the room. She fell onto her bed, slightly aggravated at the desperate longing she still felt for him in the pit of her stomach. Getting over him is going to be very, very difficult, she thought.

* * *

Mara had been waiting for Jerome in the common room for at least 20 minutes and he still hadn't arrived.

" Who are you waiting for?" a voice came from behind. Startled, she jumped up to find Fabian leaning against the sofa,

" Oh, Fabian, it's just you. I'm just waiting for Jerome-for the project. And he's still not here. Typical.." she muttered the last bit to herself though he still heard and laughed aloud.

" Him and Joy are dating now aren't they." he stated shoving his hands into his pockets and moving across the sofa to face her," It's good though, I can't imagine you being with a boy who doesn't know Pi to at least five decimal places."

" Well it's hard to find a guy who even knows what Pi is," she laughed," Let alone its..3.14159" they both said in unison. Both of them blushed a bright tomato red. Mara smiled and laughed looking at the ground and Fabian smiled back, awkwardly glancing around the room until their eyes met again, causing for another eruption of laughter. Only then did they realize just how close they were when,

" What are you lot laughing about?" Jerome questioned, leaning against the common room doorway. Embarrassed, Mara and Fabian inched away from each other. Mara then angrily turned to Jerome,

" You're late." she stated.

" Well I guess I'll just leave you to it then." Fabian said, backing out of the common room before turning around and flashing Mara another awkward smile" I'll see you later then, yeah?"

" Yeah," she grinned back and their eyes met, causing them both to blush once again before Fabian finally left.

" Is there something going on between you and Rutter?" Jerome inquired with a hint of jealousy, snapping Mara out of her reverie.

" And it matters to you, why?" Silence," Yes, that's what I thought. Now, on with the project..."

* * *

" And this specimen of _Staphylococcus aureus _was found on the Anubis house kitchen telephone. Commonly found in.." Mara typed and read aloud," I think that's enough for today. It's almost time for supper." she said turning to Jerome who was examining another specimen under Mara's microscope._  
_

" Hold on a second, Mara, take a look at this one. I think I know what it is!" he declared happily, scooting the microscope to Mara," Streptococcus lactis, right?" he asked hopefully. She put the laptop aside and peered through the eyepiece.

" Only you would have your own microscope.." he remarked as he waited.

" Shut up," she said," Yes, Jerome, you're actually right." she turned to him," Who knew Jerome Clark was good at science? I think I've actually rubbed off on you, you're turning into nerd!" she added with fake surprise.

" Me? A nerd? No way, Jaffray." he laughed. Her smiled soon faded. That had been the first time he had called her Jaffray in ages. He caught this and his smirk disappeared. They were beginning to act just as the had used to when they were dating.

" Time for supper!" Trudy announced from the kitchen and the other students soon piled in.

" We should uh, work on this tomorrow then." Jerome said standing up and taking his place at the table as did Mara.

* * *

**Uhh so I'm contemplating what to do with this story. Which couples would YOU the reader prefer? Jara? or Mabian? Fabina? or Jeroy? REVIEW which couples you'd like this to be :) its really up to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So your requests have been taken into perspective, but my decision is still undetermined. So, keep reading and reviewing to help me decide! And keep in mind, Jabian is not an option, sorry!**

* * *

After dinner, Joy and Jerome resided in Joy's bedroom, where Mara's things were nearly all packed up. They both sat down on Joy's bed in silence.

" So.." Joy spoke after a few moments of silence.

" So..?" Jerome asked," What do you want to do?"

" I dunno."

" We could,um, work on homework?" Jerome suggested, shocked at his own words.

Joy laughed, thinking he was joking, but soon realized he wasn't." Or maybe we can just.." she whispered grabbing his hand and leaning in. Just as their lips were a mere millimeter away, the door burst open. Jerome and Joy immediately jumped apart. Mara stood, like a deer in headlights, before muttering,

" Oh, uh, sorry, I just came here to get the last of my things.." Jerome and Joy both shifted uncomfortably on the bed before Jerome stood up,

" I, uh, I think I'll just go now, then."he said before awkwardly exiting the room. Collecting as many things as she can, Mara stood up and was about to leave when Joy finally spoke,

" You know you don't have to do this, Mara." Mara turned towards her, with a glare that could possibly kill,

" No, Joy, you and me both know that I do. I just think it'll be better for all of us." And with that she left. Joy fell back on to her pillow, wondering if choosing Jerome was worth losing such a great friend. **(A/N: You didn't think I'd let Jeroy kiss did you? Sorry to anyone that ships them, but ew.)**

* * *

Patricia came into her room after an exhausting day of sneaking around trying to solve the mystery. She collapsed on to her bed and glanced at KT's things that were surrounding Mara's old bed.

" Joy?" she inquired now looking up at the ceiling," I know it may not be my place to ask this, but how could you do it?"

" Do what?"

" Date Jerome." Patricia scoffed getting up and looking at Joy who was seated on her own bed reading a so-called "trashy magazine" and Patricia had put it," After all he did, to Mara _and_ Willow. You're still dating him, how and _why?_ And after all _you_ did to Mara last year!" Joy put her head down in shame, not saying a word.

" Well?" Patricia demanded.

" I don't know!" Joy shrieked," I don't know! It just happened! And I'm really, really sorry about it!"

" I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to." Patricia said before collapsing back down on to her bed.

* * *

Mara was finally settled into her new room and she was now at her desk beside her bed on her laptop when a knock came at the door. Mara turned around to see Fabian poking his head through, with that awkward smile that never seemed to leave his face.

" May I come in?" he asked.

" Uh, yeah, sure," she said," Um, how did you know that I'd changed rooms?"

" Willow. You know how she is." they both laughed," She even wrote a song about it actually."

" Hey, come here." Mara said gesturing him to come closer," Have you seen this? The whole thing about the Bermuda Triangle?"

" Oh yeah they figured out its caused by methane eruptions, right?" He said bending down to read what was on her laptop, resting an arm around the back of the chair for balance, his fingers brushing her shoulder.

" The presence of methane hydrates indicates enormous eruptions of methane bubbles that would swamp a ship, and projected high into the air- take out flying airplanes, as well." He muttered as he read. Mara looked over at him and smiled at how cute he looked when he was focused. Wait, cute? Since when did I find Fabian cute, she thought. He finished reading, and looked over at her, her internal conflict evident on her face for she had a cute confused frown. Mara just noticed his hand that was now resting on her shoulder. She looked back at him, the close proximity of each other's faces caused them both to blush. Leaning closer, their lips were barely about to touch when Victor's loud booming voice came from downstairs delivering his nightly speech, startling them both.

" Goodnight, Mara." he smiled and boldly planting a quick sweet kiss on her cheek before hurrying out of the room in embarrassment. She stood up and her hand rose to where his lips had just touched and a small smile took place on her lips.

" What are you grinning about?" a confused Amber asked as she walked into the room," And why did Fabian just run out of her the way Alfie does when he smells pancakes in the morning?" Before Mara could even answer, Amber engulfed in a tight hug,"Oh, I'm so pleased we're rooming together again! I've missed you soo much!"

" I missed you too, Amber." Mara smiled, hugging her back. Willow walked in and let out her signature "squee" before joining in exclaiming," Group hug, squee! We're going to have so much fun as roomies!"

* * *

**Will Mara and Fabian become an item? Or will Jerome try to get back what he lost? REVIEW telling me what you want, I still haven't decided :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** I was feeling a bit Christmassy when I wrote this chapter even though it's April.**

* * *

With Christmas just around the corner, the entire household had been festively decorated in ever corner. Trudy had pleaded with Victor for the grand evergreen tree that was now being decorated by everyone in Anubis house (apart from Victor) in the common room. By the end of the week, nearly everyone will be back at their homes for the holidays, but Trudy insisted they still decorate. Beautiful ornaments were strung all about the tree (most of which done by Amber) with colorful lights dancing around them. The sweet pine smell filled the entire home along with with the sweet aroma of Trudy's cookies in the oven

Patricia and Eddie fought over who got to hang the star at the top of the tree, though in the end, Eddie caved in and allowed her to do finished, everyone resided in the common room enjoying Trudy's famous sugar cookies by the warm fire. Amber and Alfie were seated at the dining table decorating holiday shaped cookies. Patricia and Eddie were in the love seat smiling as they insulted each other while KT and Willow chatted about their families back home. Mara was seated on the ground by the fireplace reading a book (as usual) with a fluffy Santa hat resting on her head.

" Hot chocolate?" Fabian asked offering her a mug with whipped cream piled high, his brown fringe nearly covering his eyes. Closing her book and smiling, she gladly took the mug and gestured for him to sit beside her. Fabian took a sip pushing his nose into the whipped cream so that a small dollop of it rested on the tip of his nose,

" How do I look?" he smirked.

" Great, but you've got a little something right there," she laughed pointing to his nose.

" Oh do I, really? How interesting because you've got a little something right. There. Too." he said pushing her mug closer to her face forcing nearly all the whipped cream onto her nose and mouth.

" Fabian!" she shrieked, wiping it all off onto a napkin. Joy sat in awe at the two flirting in front of the fire. Jerome glared at them in disgust, his nostrils flaring angrily.

Feeling angered, jealous, and fed up, Joy turned to him, put both hands on either side of his face, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After a few moments they broke apart and Jerome quickly looked over at Mara and Fabian once more. Mara had been sadly looking at the two and Fabian, who saw who she was looking at, put his arm comfortingly around her. He muttered something and they both turned towards him laughing about god-knows-what.

Joy, whose eyes had flashed from Jerome to Mara and Fabian, soon realized that Jerome was clearly not over Mara. She had also realized she wasn't totally over Fabian either. She watched the two near the fire with jealousy, jealousy that she had lost her chance with him to Nina and now to Mara.

* * *

" I swear it's like they do it on purpose," Mara sighed, tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh, Mara," Fabian said, his warm hazel green eyes looking down at her sadly," Don't be sad. They're not worth it, trust me." He glanced over back at Jerome and Joy who had clearly been watching him. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. Smirking, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders provoking a small smile on her face. Immediately, he burst out laughing.

" What are you doing?" she smiled.

" Laugh," he ordered her," As if I've just said something really funny." She just looked at him blankly and confused, he simply added," Let's see how he likes it." She finally realized what he had meant and started laughing loudly stealing glances over at Jerome. No matter how wrong it seemed, Jerome's anger instantly made Mara feel a million times better. Satisfied, she turned to Fabian, whose arm was still around her shoulders, and said,

" Thank you, Fabian. I feel a lot better, now." She rested her head on his shoulder,

" Anything for a friend." He said resting his head atop hers.

* * *

" Hey! Everyone! I've got an idea!" Amber announced excitedly,"We should all play never have I ever!"

" Ugh, Amber, that game is made for twelve-year old's with no lives." Patricia scoffed in annoyance.

" C'mon, trust me, it'll be fun!" Amber pleaded,"Please?"

" Ugh, fine, we'll play as long as you stop shouting." sighed Jerome.

" Yay! Okay, so here are the rules. You each raise five fingers and say something you've never done. If you hear someone say something they haven't done that you have, put a finger down. The last person with fingers up wins!" Everyone was now seated in a circle on the floor," Okay, so I'll start first. Never have I ever..played a videogame." Everyone put a finger down, staring at the blonde in disbelief.

* * *

Each person took their turns and Fabian, Joy, Willow, and Amber were left with two fingers each while Patricia, Eddie, Mara, and Jerome were only left with one.

" Ooh I've got a good one," Patricia laughed deviously," Never have I ever..had sex." Everyone scanned their eyes around the group, all curiously wondering who'd put their finger down. At nearly, the exact same time, Jerome and Mara put down their last fingers. Mara shut her eyes, silently praying no one would notice, when Amber suddenly screamed.

" Mara!" she squealed. Everyone then turned towards Mara and gasped. Then, as if on cue, everyone's eyes turned to Jerome, whose last finger had been put down as well, though he still held his fist up.

"I think I'll just go.." Mara murmured and practically sprinted up the stairs and landed on her bed in pure embarrassment.

* * *

**That was really random. I'm not exactly proud of it..anyways, I've decided the couple this story will be centered about and it will be..JARA. Keep reviewing, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They make my day!**

* * *

Jerome and everyone once else watched Mara bolt up the stairs. Joy shifted in her place, suddenly very interested in a speck on the floor. Amber quickly jumped up signalling for all the other girls to join her. Joy sighed, getting up following the girls from far behind. Joy hid around the corner and waited for until everyone had entered the room. Once the door was about to close, Joy jumped up and stuck her foot in, keeping the door open a hair so that no one would notice. The small brunette sat down and peered through, thankful that no one could see her.

"You and Jerome had sex?!" she heard Amber exclaim once she bursted through the door of her, Willow, and Mara's room. Mara was lying face down on her bed and Joy was scarce sure she had heard her groan," Oh god, just kill me now." into the pillow.

"And you didn't bother telling me?!" the blonde demanded furiously, stomping a bright pink heel against the hardwood floor. Mara reluctantly got up curling up her legs and clutching a pillow to her chest with a slightly ashamed and embarrassed look falling upon her tanned features,

"I didn't tell you, Amber, because I knew you'd react like this," she stated, now noticing that all of the other girls were in here too, not including Joy.

"When did it happen? What was it like?" Amber pushed on," I'm sure we'd all like to know." Patricia nodded slightly with a sly grin at Mara's discomfort while KT and Willow just shrugged," So?"

"Ugh, fine, it happened a few months ago, okay?" Mara caved.

Amber sighed flipping her hair to the side."Come on, Mara, you know I need more information than that. Now dish!"

***Flashback***

The school building had a moth infestation (lol) and the students had been given the day off. The entire Sibuna gang was out doing who knows what and only Mara and Jerome were left in Anubis house. Mara was seated in the empty common room, the only one doing revision on her day off.

"Hey, Jaffray," said Jerome as he sat plopped himself beside her on the sofa. She set down her books onto the ottoman. Jerome wrapped an arm around her and softly kissed her her temple,"Only you would be studying on our day off."

"Shut up," she said, playfully smacking him in the arm. The two had been together for almost a year now, but the new couple novelty never really wore off. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

"What do you want to do?" she muttered into his shirt.

"Let's bake something." announced Jerome.

"Alrighty, then." Mara said looking up at him strangely.

"What?" he asked innocently,"I'm hungry."

* * *

"And there we go." Mara announced as she slid the tray of cookies in the oven,"They should be done in about 25 minutes." She turned towards Jerome and was met with a puft of flour that Jerome had thrown into her face.

"What was that for?" exclaimed Mara as she wiped the flour from her eyes. Jerome looked down at her with a devious glint in his electric blue eyes. His entire hand was in the bag of flour and she looked up at him in fear,"You wouldn't dare." He raised his fist full of flour above her head and dropped it down onto the small girl. And then it began. Flour, butter, chocolate chips, and water had been flying across the kitchen for about five minutes. Mara maneuvered around the island, slipping on a small pile of butter and flour on the tile. Expecting the worst, she shut her eyes to block the pain until she felt Jerome's strong arms wrapping around her, nearly pulling her off the ground. **(****A/N: This is so cliche I can barely take it.) **She opened her eyes to find Jerome's stunning blue eyes staring down into hers with concern. His arms tightened around her waist and their eyes never broke contact. Her breath hitched in her throat and the two began leaning in until their lips finally met. Mara's hands slid their way up his chest and rested around his neck. His arms rested around her waist. He pushed her forward slightly so that she was leaning against the island, their bodies seemingly as close as possible. Things heated quickly and their lips moved together passionately for a few moments until Jerome pulled away looking her in the eyes, his breath uneven. She looked up at him, looking dazed.

"Mara," whispered Jerome,"I love you."

"I know," she said,"I love you too." Their lips met again and they eventually ended up in Jerome's room, coming out only at the ding from the oven.

* * *

"Did it hurt?" Amber asked once Mara had finished her story.

"Amber!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"What?" asked the blonde,"It's a valid question." All of them burst out laughing and Joy slipped back, closing the door so softly that no one noticed. She leaned back against the door frame, with a million thoughts running through her mind. Mara and Jerome's relationship sounded nothing like theirs. She and Jerome had only been dating for about a week and their spark was already gone. She was beginning to wonder if Jerome even liked her like that because he really had a weird way of showing it.

* * *

**Uhh so I wrote this in a hurry, so sorry for any errors but I wanted to keep up with my schedule of updating every 2 days. Review your suggestions of what should happen next. They are taken into consideration!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've changed my name. Me and INeedALife are the same person. It's a long story. But new username, same me :) Now on with the story.**

* * *

"So you and Mara, eh Jerry?" Eddie smirked at the taller blonde,"You and Joy haven't, you know, I'm guessing."

"Nah we haven't." Jerome answered.

"I don't blame you," said Alfie, causing for an eruption of laughter amongst all of the other boys.

"What do you mean?" Jerome questioned.

"She's Joy," Eddie faked shuddered,"Remember all of those stunts she pulled last year?"

Jerome looked thoughtful as he said,"I guess."

Fabian looked up, not seeming that interested in their conversation,"Aww, come on, she's not THAT bad."

"I guess, but still," the American protested,"I could never date someone like that." Jerome sat, staring into space, pondering over what the others had said. Fabian was seated on the sofa, silently questioning the fact that Jerome hadn't defended his girlfriend once this entire conversation.

"Dude," Alfie said, speaking Fabian's exact thoughts,"Some boyfriend you are,"

"I'm sorry?" Jerome asked, snapping back to reality,"Oh." Jerome said when he realized what Alfie had meant.

"Why're you even dating her?" Fabian asked, suddenly very interested.

"I dunno," Jerome muttered,"She sort of just threw herself onto me and I dunno, I just agreed."

"Rebound," Eddie fake coughed. Jerome suddenly realized that Joy indeed was just a rebound from Mara.

"Why'd you cheat on Mara?" asked Eddie after a few moments of silence,"I mean I _know_ why, but still."

"Why do you care so much," Jerome sneered, suddenly angry.

"I don't know. It's just if I had a girl as hot as Mara, I definitely wouldn't, but that's just me." the American smirked, knowing that he had successfully struck a nerve.

"Junior, I'd quit while you're at it, if I were you." Jerome warned dangerously.

"Oh, now look who's all defensive." Alfie snickered. Jerome sighed, calming himself down with each breath.

"I guess I just knew I wasn't good enough for her.." Jerome murmured to herself, his thoughts on the beautiful, tan-skinned wonder; the one that got away,"I guess I just messed up."

"That's rough, man," Eddie said somewhat insensitively getting up and smacking him on the back. Then again, they were boys. Sensitivity isn't exactly what they do. The others all got up, too. Jerome, who was seated on the floor, leaned back with his head on the couch, closed his eyes, and fell asleep, though a thousand thoughts were still running around in his mind.

* * *

Everyone arrived to the dining room when it was time for supper. Jerome was still fast asleep on the ground beside the sofa. Joy walked in and her eyes flew to her sleeping boyfriend. She went to where he lay asleep and softly poked his side,

"Jerome," she whispered softly,"It's time for supper." He started with a jolt, blinking rapidly to clear his vision,

"Mara?" he asked, confused. Mara had just walked into the common room when he had said this. She heard him say her name and was staring at him intently. Embarrassed, Joy corrected him quickly,

"No, it's me, Joy." He sat up properly now, rubbing his eyes,

"Oh, yeah," he said. He looked up and found Mara's soft chocolate brown eyes staring down at him. Immediately, when his gaze met hers, she looked away and rushed to the dinner table. Joy rushed up, silently assuring herself that it was a common, harmless mistake. And that was all. She took her place at the dinner table and Jerome followed suit. Eddie was seated across from them, the smug smirk on his face made it obvious that he had heard what had occurred earlier. The American's eyes flashed from between Jerome & Joy to Mara. Jerome eyed him angrily and Eddie simply laughed and turned to Patricia.

Jerome ate his dinner quietly, replying to Joy's attempts at small talk with one word answers. After dinner, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway,

"Okay, what is wrong," asked Joy.

"Nothing." he replied shortly.

"You're doing it again!" Joy exclaimed,"Why won't you talk to me?" Just as Jerome was about to answer, Eddie waltzed in with a devious glint in his eyes when he asked,

"Having a lover's tiff, are we?"

"Stay out of this, Junior," Jerome told him. Joy angrily pulled Jerome into his room, for more privacy.

"What is going on." Jerome sat down on his bed sighing and rubbing the back of his neck,

"I think we need to break up," he muttered sheepishly.

"What?!" Joy asked, tears now forming in her eyes,"Why?" Before he could reply, she spoke again,"You still love Mara, don't you?" Jerome looked up into her sad, teary eyes. He couldn't do it,

"No," he lied through his teeth,"I-I'm not good enough for you," Her expression softened and she wrapped her eyes around him kissing full on the lips,

"Don't say that, Jerome. Jesus, I was so worried you were going to say you didn't like me, or something." She kissed him again more passionately. He remained still, barely responding, when he gently pushed her off.

"Good night, Joy." he said through gritted teeth. She looked at him hurt and slightly offended,

"Uh, yeah, good night." It was only 7:30. Once she had left, he collapsed back onto his back. He cursed himself for his stupidity. For his stupidity to cheat on Mara and for dating Joy. He was beginning to not be able to stand the sight of her anymore. He needed to end it for he was still madly in love with a certain Mara Jaffray.

* * *

Jerome eyed Joy and Jerome curiously when Joy hastily yanked him out of the room. She watched them with a heavy heart. She was probably dragging him off for some snog-session or something like that.

"I don't think it's going to last any longer." Fabian spoke suddenly.

"Pardon?" Mara asked.

"Joy and Jerome. We were chatting earlier-it doesn't even sound like her likes her." Mara's face instantly lit up,

"But then why-"

"Don't tell me you still want to date him." he groaned at the grin that was taking place on her face,"Oh god, you do! After everything he's done to you Mara?"

She sighed and her smile faded,"You're right, Fabian, it's a stupid thought." He looked at her feeling slight pity for the small girl. If Nina had cheated on him, he'd still probably find it hard to get over her.

"No, Mara, I'm not. It sounded like he really loves you." Fabian told her. They both heard a door slam and saw Joy quickly sprint up the stairs.

"Now, why don't you two go finish your project?" Fabian encouraged, waggling his eyebrows.

"Quit it!" she exclaimed at the horrid movements his eyebrows were making,"Thanks, Fabian." She said as she stood up and made her way to Jerome's room.

"Anytime!" he called out. Mara took a deep breath and knocked on his door. Jerome jumped up at the knock, and soon realized that it was Mara. She always knocked the same way, in the same pattern.

"Mara," he said as he opened the door. She eyed him curiously,

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your knock." he said reflexively before he realized what he had said.

"I have a knock?" she said flabbergasted._  
_

"Uh, yeah.." said Jerome awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck the way he usually did when he was nervous. Mara noted this,"So what are you.."

"Oh, uh, yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to work on the project...it's due on Thursday." Today was only Sunday, but Jerome knew that Mara hated to wait until the last minute.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"I'll just go get my stuff. Common room, five minutes?" She rushed away, her face burning for no apparent reason. She quickly grabbed her things and rushed to the common room, where Jerome was already seated.

"Shall we get started, then?" he asked, no longer feeling awkward.

* * *

"And we are finished," Mara exclaimed happily as she typed the last few words of their essay,"Nice work,"

"I barely did anything, Jaffray, it was all you." She blushed at his compliment before turning away and shutting the laptop and gathering her things.

They both stood up and made their way to the door. They both stopped in the doorway when Jerome knocked his head on something. They both looked up to find something quite unexpected. Mistletoe.

* * *

**Idk where I'm going with this story. Please review any ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter. I know the end seems a bit rushed, but I feel like the story would just be a boring drag if I continued.**

* * *

They both looked up at the mistletoe and back at each other. She looked into his familiar eyes that were studying her carefully. His pupil growing in size, then shrinking again. She clutched her laptop to her chest and her breaths grew heavy. He moved closer, cornering her even, so that her back was pressed against the side of the doorway. His hands rested on either side of her and their lips met. It was a smooth, familiar feeling for the both of them.

Mara's head was pushed back into the doorway farther with Jerome advancing on her. Her eyes reflexively drew shut and her hands were still clutching her laptop to her chest. She took it all in, the familiar taste, feeling, and smell of him. It was intoxicating. She brushed aside the consequential thoughts and kissed him back with full force. They stayed like that for a few moments until Mara finally realized what she was doing. She pulled away and whispered,

"You're dating-"

"Joy," he finished her sentence. The two stared at each other in silence until Mara slipped past him and went up to her room. Mara collapsed onto her bed, her lips swollen and tingling from their kiss. Her mind was whirring. No matter how hard she'd tried, she still loved him as much as she had before. She didn't want to seem like all of those other stupid girls who always run back, but she couldn't help but want to. But then she realized that that kiss had probably meant nothing to him. It was just a mistletoe kiss after all-it's not like he wanted to. He's with Joy anyway.

* * *

Jerome remained in the spot where they had just kissed minutes ago. Oh how he had missed her. The sweet scent of her-like chocolate and strawberries (**A/N: justkeeptyping always says she smells like that, ha.) **The all too familiar feel of her lips against that gave him shivers down his spine. The softness of her smooth tan skin. Her glistening raven black hair. Everything about her. Somehow, it had all made sense back then. She was too good for him-he didn't deserve her. He let her go so she could have a better life-without him. But now, all he wanted was to just have her back. Unbeknownst to Jerome, Alfie walked in to the kitchen and found Jerome looking like he'd been frozen in time under the mistletoe.

"Eh mate, I wouldn't be standing under that if I were you," Alfie joked, startling Jerome,"Who knows who you'll get stuck having to kiss under there?" Jerome followed Alfie's advice and moved out from underneath the the tiny plant that was beginning to cause him an internal hell. He needed to break up with Joy-and he needed to do it now. He sprinted up the stairs to Joy's room and burst in, not bothering to knock. Joy was seated at her desk with her back to the door.

"Joy," he announced,"We need to talk." She turned around, beaming up at him,

"Jerome," she said,"I thought you were going to sleep."

"We need to break up." he stated shortly. It was for him easier if he'd just rip the bandage right off.

"Jerome," she laughed,"Don't be silly, we've been over this."

"No, Joy, I didn't mean to hurt you, but we need to breakup." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she spoke,

"Bu-but-"

"I lied earlier-when I said I didn't love Mara." Tears were beginning to well in her eyes. Was I not enough, Joy thought, first, I was second best to Fabian and now I'm not even good enough for Jerome. Through the silence, Jerome could practically read her thoughts from the look on her face,

"It's honestly not you, Joy. Its just Mara-its always been her," Jerome told her softly, gently, not wanting to hurt her too bad though she was obviously immensely hurt,"I never meant for this to happen." He silently slipped away, leaving Joy to her thoughts.

* * *

After a few moments, Joy gathered herself, got up, grabbed a coat, and headed downstairs, intent on going for a walk to clear her head. She was barely looking at where she was going when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She bumped into something or someone hard and strong. Someone who always carried the familiar scent of minty toothpaste and sweetness.

"Joy, have you been crying?" the Raven haired boy with emerald green asked in a worried tone. He wrapped his arms around for comfort. She nodded sadly and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't even bother to question her further, for he could easily guess the reason for her tears.

* * *

Mara struggled with her confused emotions and decided to go down and speak to him. She needed to speak to him. It was either now or never. She reached for the door just as someone from the outside had. The door pushed forward and Mara was left staring up at a beautiful blue-eyed skyscraper. Her beautiful blue-eyed skyscraper.

"Hey," he whispered, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey," she whispered back.

* * *

**I'm afraid that's all. I really hope you've all enjoyed this. This is my first completed fanfiction-its quite an accomplishment. I threw in a little bit of Jabian for those of you that asked for it. Thanks for reviewing~ JustLieForMe.**


End file.
